


Because you were there

by aulosie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Live! References, One Shot, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aulosie/pseuds/aulosie
Summary: "You know, Mari. Kanan is not the same since you came back."





	Because you were there

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first fic i've writen in English (notice i'm not a native speaker and there could be some mistakes even i was constantly revising it, though i accept corrections or constructive criticism), i always wanted to write one so here you have it! sure it is not the first thing i write about these two... i love them so much! my English level is not the best, i know, but i did my best!  
> DISCLAIMER: i do not own neither love live! or the characters in it

_You know, Mari. Kanan is not the same since you came back._

That was what Dia said to the blond haired girl. A few days passed since Mari was told that Kanan had been acting strange since she had returned. She felt a bit bad because she didn't notice anything, and if Dia hasn't told her, she probably wouldn't have noticed. But Mari could't do anything at all. She hadn't seen Kanan for six days because she was helping in her familys' shop, and she told Dia and her a lot of times she didn't want them to be bothered with helping her or something like that.

_Please, Mari. I don't want neither Dia or you to offer your help in the shop. I can manage on my own, really. Enjoy your summer or do whatever rich people do. But don't call me until I finish helping._

Those words went deeply into Mari's heart. Why didn't Kanan want them to stay with her? Did she hate them? Of course she didn't. Then, why? Mari could't stop thinking about that. But again, she couldn't do anything at all.

It was Saturday. It have been six days since Kanan had started working in the shop. Dia told Mari that she went on holiday with Ruby, so she could't meet her either. The blonde haired was in her familys' hotel, lying on the bed. She couldn't lie to herlself, her thoughts were all around Kanan. Her face, her hair, her eyes, her voice, her smile... all about Kanan was special for Mari. But that moment, the only thing Mari could do was lie on her bed and try to think about something that didn't have to deal with her precious blue haired girl. But that was nearly impossible.

— Thank you, come back soon.

Kanan said while going into the shop. It had been another day of hard work, but it was worthy. Her father was in hospital, so he couldn't take charge of it. When she started working, Dia offered her help a few times but, as usual, Kanan refused.

_It's my problem, so I have to deal with it on my own._

That was always her response when someone offered help. Kanan prefered to do her own things alone. When Mari came back, it dind't take even a month for her to offer her help. But once again, Kanan refused. Mari... at first Kanan whas shocked when she dared to say that she wanted her to be a school idol again, after all that had happened. But with Mari's and her other six kouhais's help, and Dia's of course, she became a school idol again. After all, Kanan didn't want to hide it anymore. She really wanted to be a school idol. Thanks to that, she was so happy now. Well, not at all, to be honest. Something was bothering her since Mari came back. The though of how did she feel about her, about Mari. She was her dear childhood friend, and the most important person to her. That was clear. But there was something more than friendship that was torturing Kanan's mind and heart since Mari joined Aqours. At first she was so rude to her, and didn't give much importance to that. But now she was so close with Mari again. More than the usual she thought. Maybe it was that Mari was her best friend. But it wasn't that, Kanan knew it for sure.

_Maybe it is... love? No, no. Return to reality, Kanan. It's not that._

But if it wasn't that, what could it be? When Mari left their town, she felt so bad inside. She missed her so much and wanted her to return, hug her and say that she didn't want her to went away... but it was too late. In the end, nothing hurt her more than having Mari far away from her. That were the reasons of Kanan's thoughts. But she could't tell Mari about that.

_She would probably laugh at me or tease me. She can't take that seriously, for sure. In case I tell her about that, what should I say? Hi Mari, i think i'm in love with you and I want to kiss you every single day. Of course I won't say something like that!_

Without realizing that her face was now red, Kanan went into the shop. It was time to close. She finished closing and started to walk the way back home. While she was walking through the beach, she saw the Ohara family's hotel. And the lights were turned on. At first she rejected the idea of going to take a glance, but without even noticing it, she was alredy walking the way to the hotel.

_I'm only going to see if Mari is there. Nothing else. If she is not, I will return home._

It was dark outside, but that wasn't a problem. The sky was beautiful and full of stars that night. And that's why Mari went out at the balcoly of her room. She liked to take a look at the starry sky at night, because it was nostalgic for her. That night she lost her sight looking at the stars. To be honest with herself, she had always wanted to look at that sky with Kanan. Yes, again thinking of Kanan. She was her stalker after all, and Kanan knew it. She was used to having Kanan on her mind most of the time. But that night she dindn't expect to see Kanan walking the way to her familys' hotel. Why was Kanan going there? Wasn't she working? Or in case she had finished for that day, she should be going home. But she was there. Should she let Kanan notice she was there? To be honest with herself Mari wanted to talk with Kanan about something important.

_I have to tell her about this. She must know that I've been in love with her for three years._

Yes, Mari had been in love with Kanan since they were first years in Uranohoshi. Mari noticed that when she had to leave Kanan's side when they finished being school idols, she was so alone on the inside. She missed Kanan more than anything else, and she didn't tell her, but Mari had spent uncountable nights crying on her own, because she hurt herself, and she also hurt her best friends, Dia and... Kanan. Mari didn't think much about that, she instantly knew that she loved Kanan. Not just as a friend.

_But I have to think carefully about the words I have to use, I don't want to hurt her again. I know that she will reject me, of course she will. It would be so wonderful if she loved me back, but... that won't happen. Well, how I'm going to tell her... Kanan! I love you! Would you be my lover? Well, she'll probably hit my face after that, but that's what I think._

Going out of her toughts, she noticed that Kanan was looking at her, so deeply. She moved her hand as a signal, telling her to enter her room. After all, it wasn't the first time Kanan went into Mari's room. The blue haired didn't last even two minutes in entering into her room.

_— “What do you want?”_

Kanan asked, breaking the ice.

_— “What were you doing there?”_

_— “I asked first, Mari.”_

_— “As you want then. I only wanted to see you. Is that wrong?”_

_— “Of course it's not.”_

_— “Now is your turn yo answer.”_

_— “I was just taking a walk the way home.”_

_— “My hotel is not on the way to your house.”_

_— “Well, I can walk wherever_   _I want.”_

_— “If you say you wanted to see me, I won't get angry, you know.”_

_— “But it wasn't that!”_

_— “Oh really? I don't think so.”_

_— “Mari!”_

_— “Calm down, I trust you. I was joking!”_

After that, silence became the king of the room. Kanan couldn't stand that, so she was the first to break the ice.

_— “Mari, we need to talk.”_

_— “I was going to say that.”_

_— “Then, tell me.”_

_— “I'm afraid I'm not. This time you talked first, so you go ahead first.”_

_— “You idiot.”_

_— “You know I love you.”_

After hearing those words, Kanan stayed a few seconds in silence.

_— “You don't.”_

_— “Kanan? What do you mean?”_

_— “You don't love me.”_

_— “Of course I do.”_

_— “Not the way I want.”_

_— “What do you mean? Kanan, you're acting strange.”_

_— “It's your fault!”_

_— “What have I done now?”_

_— “Just being yourself!”_

_— “And is that my fault?”_

_— “Of course it is! You don't understand a thing!”_

_— “What should I need to understand?”_

_— “You should understand that I love you, Mari! I love you more than i've wanted and you are the most important person to me!”_

After that words, both Kanan and Mari stayed quiet for a few seconds. Kanan was red, and Mari was shocked. Again, Kanan, with a very low voice tone, broke the ice.

_— “Come on... s-say something...”_

_— “Are you serious?”_

_— “Do you really think i'm joking? I'm not like you!”_

_— “I won't joke sin situations like these.”_

_— “Sure you will!”_

_— “Sure I won't. You are saying that because you feel confused and insecure about this.”_

_— “Mari, stop that! I have confessed to you! I've said i'm in love with you!”_

_— “Kanan, I...”_

_— “It's alright if you hate me now. I understand. Why would you love someone like me? I hurt you, even though I wanted to help you. I really treated you so badly when you came back. I rejected your hug. I don't deserve even your friendship.”_

_— “Kanan.”_

_— “I will accep if you don't want to see me again or if you want me to leave Aqours.”_

_— “Kanan!”_

Mari shouted.

_— “Why are you so mad? Why would I hate you?”_

_— “Because you don't feel the same! You see me as a friend!”_

_— “Who has told you that?”_

_— “I just know it.”_

_— “Who? Dia sure didn't.”_

_— “No... I just think it's obvious.”_

_— “Kanan, do not assume that kind of things on your own. If you want to know the way i feel about you, just ask me.”_

_— “It isn't necessary. I know these kind of things. Sorry for bothering you with this trivial things. Now I'm going hom...”_

Before Kanan could make any move, Mari pushed her against the wall and grabbed her shoulders.

_— “You're not going anyhwhere. You haven't listened to what i wanted to say yet.”_

Kanan didn't talk. She didn't care about what Mari had to say either.

_— “I love you, Kanan. I've been in love with you since we were in first year.”_

This time, Kanan was the one in shock.

_— “What...? Mari...?”_

_— “You are truly an idiot. Your feelings are not trivial things. You should have told me about this much earlier.”_

_— “I was... afraid.”_

_— “Afraid of what? I won't laugh at you if you tell me about your feeling. I'm not always joking, you know.”_

_— “But sure you're joking now. You don't love me. You see me as a friend.”_

_— “I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck. And I'll tell you until you belive me. I love you, Kanan! I love you, i love you, i love you!_

Kanan was so surprised that she couldn't react properly. Her face was red, and for some reason she felt so happy she wanted to cry. _”_

_— “I do believe you.”_

Mari smiled.

_— “Good girl.”_

_— “But i still have a doubt.”_

_— “But Kanan!”_

_— “If you really do love me, prove it.”_

Mari's face showed a perverted expression.

_— “What are you think...?”_

Before Kanan could finish talking, Mari was kissing her against the wall, so Kanan couldn't reject her. She wouldn't do it either. Mari's lips were so soft and sweet. Kissing her was nearly gorgeus. Suddenly, Kanan noticed that Mari was cuddling her belly and her hand was under her shirt. The blue haired started to feel nervous and starting to get heated. Before Mari's hand kept moving, Kanan grabbed her shoulders to separate their bodies. She looked at Mari's face, thinking that she might be dissapointed. Surprisingly, her face looked worried.

_— “Did I... went too far?”_

_— “N-no, it's just that... I'm not ready for this. Not now.”_

After a few seconds of silence, Mari smiled and gave Kanan a kiss on her cheek.

_— “I understand. The most important thing is we both feel comfortable while doing that kind of things. Don't worry, I'll wait for you.”_

_— “Really?”_

_— “Of course! Unless I have to go to study abroad again...”_

Kanan's face turned vexed. But it didin't last very much because Mari started to joke again.

_— “It's joke!”_

_— “Mari, you fool!”_

Kanan pretended to be angry, but Mari was laughing that much that she couldn't stay serious. When Kanan looked at Mari again, she had her arms opened and was smiling.

_— “Are you going to reject my hug again?”_

_— “You idiot. I won't reject anything that deals with you.”_

Kanan instantly fell into Mari's arms without doubting it, and both of them thought that they would like to stay like that forever. Because they loved each other, more than anything else.

 

_— “Can I ask you something, Mari?”_

_— “Tell me.”_

_— “Why do you love me? I mean, when you came back, I didn't treat you very well, and I don't think I'm the best person to fall in love with. Then, why?_

Mari smiled and looked into Kanan's eyes.

_— “Because you always loved me for who I was. You knew I was rich and my family's influence and power, but you didn't care about that. Since I was young, everyone has treated me like a princess, because I was... I am, the heiress of the Ohara family. But no one cared about what I wanted, what I thougt or how I felt. But you did. You made me realize that i was more than just the heiress of the Ohara family. You were always by my side, smiling and cheering me up. Dia did help too and she is our closest friend, I do appreciate her so moch, but I do don't feel the same way I do towards you. I started to be happy and feel confident with myself, because you were there. Thats why I love you that much, because you love me for being just Mari Ohara.”_


End file.
